


Suit and Tie

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fancy Event, Laxus really doesnt like those, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, both look absolutely A+ in suit and tie and they both love to see it on the other, but Freeds a good boyfriend, have a teasing Laxus yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: All members of the Fairy Tail guild have to attend a fancy high class party, including Freed and Laxus. Laxus really doesn't feel very comfortable around these people but it's bearable in his boyfriend's company - and he finds a way to spice the evening up. More than he initially thinks.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that this oneshot was based on a tumblr post. Because this would absolutely happen, yep.

_Two and a half goddamn hours._ Laxus Dreyar didn’t think that he would survive another one, really. Rich arrogant assholes everywhere he looked, except for his guild mates of course. What kinda event was this anyway? Why did he have to be here in the first place?

Fairy Tail’s lightning dragon slayer was clearly done and clearly grumpy. He stood leaned against a wall with crossed arms while waiting for his boyfriend to return to him and save him. Because he was in dire need of it.

Each second he secretly hoped that his grouchy facial expression would keep people from approaching him. He didn’t feel comfortable among large crowds of individuals, especially not such snobs. He most likely wouldn’t endure one single minute of conversing with one of these… _people_.

At least the familiar faces of his guild managed to calm him a tiny bit. Still, he was _uncomfortable_ and he hated feeling like this. So very much.

A spark of hope flared up when the tall man spotted a familiar head of green in the crowd, apparently coming closer. _Freed, finally!_ Unluckily enough the rune magician had been dragged into one of those fancy ass conversations and of course the Raijinshuu’s captain wouldn’t decline. He might try to make the conversation as short as possible but both of them knew that declining each conversation may cast a bad light on Fairy Tail’s reputation.

Now he was back at least, and Laxus hoped that he wouldn’t have to spend another minute without him.

“I’m sorry Laxus, it took a bit longer than expected.”

The blond eyed the other male, seeking for any hint of annoyance or discomfort. “No problem. Everythin’ alright?”

“Yes,” Freed reassured with a small smile. It was neither entertaining nor did it seem like an important conversation to him personally but it was alright. He was trained in holding such conversations, used to dealing with this kind of people.

“Good.”

“And you?” The greenet tilted his head a little. He was well aware that this situation was like… pure horror for the dragon slayer. It was an adorable thought that an above-average-tall and strong man like Laxus could act this awkwardly, though on the other hand Freed disliked seeing the other being in discomfort. “Are you alright?”

Laxus huffed, scratching the back of his head for a moment. “Yea.”

Freed smiled. He wanted to respond something but before he could do so Laxus had already turned to the side and glanced around. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else…?”

“I dunno.” Laxus shrugged, a scowl on his face.

The greenet knew how much the blond hated it to admit that he felt uncomfortable and insecure. Thankfully though he didn’t need to say anything; Freed could tell perfectly. “Well, we haven’t eaten something yet. We could sit down somewhere.” And hope that they wouldn’t get disturbed by some other rich man.

“Alright, let’s do that.”

Not all too many moments later the two of them found themselves enjoying niblets. Well at least they had food here, that was a very small positive factor, Laxus thought.

…very _very_ small niblets.

Frowning at the bread-like nibble in his hand the blond grumbled under his breath. “Who the hell is supposed to get sated by these tiny pieces.”

Freed, who was sitting perfectly straight and ate up his own nibble, rolled his shoulders. After chewing and swallowing his food he turned towards his boyfriend. “Well, no one is supposed to satisfy their hunger with these. It’s merely what you could call appetizer.”

“Why don’t they have something bigger?” Because he was hungry. His stomach was growling almost even though he had been eating this bread for the past couple of minutes.

“Appetizers are popular at such fancy events, believe me.”

He had no reason to doubt Freed’s words. Releasing a resigning snort Laxus crossed his arms and looked around while the rune mage decided to take an offered champagne and eat some more. No meals, no beer. Just fancy ass stuff. The dragon slayer felt so very out of place.

Somewhere in the crowd Laxus could make out Happy. That meant that Natsu wasn’t far away and weirdly enough he wondered how the fire dragon slayer was doing here. Although a second later he had to huff; Natsu could take this situation light-heartedly, he was pretty sure about that.

In a different corner of the large room he could see Bixlow talking to Lucy and Cana. Evergreen? No evidence of the brunette but Laxus was certain that she was doing well. If someone messed with her she would kick this asshole’s butt, it was as simple as that.

Finally he concentrated his attention on the man beside him again. Honestly, he was glad that Freed didn’t leave his side unless it was necessary. He would be so much more lost in here if it wasn’t for him and that was something he would actually admit, if the two of them were alone.

Either the rune mage was in thought and didn’t take note of Laxus’ gaze resting on him or he did notice and simply didn’t feel the need to react. His greenish blue eyes looked around the room calmly, just as Laxus had done a moment before.

It wasn’t the first time that they saw each other dressed up in suit and tie by far and the dragon slayer had very well realized that Freed liked seeing the blond in such garments. _Liked it a lot._ The thought caused Laxus to grin for but a mere heartbeat, thinking of possible ways to tease his boyfriend. He imagined puffed out and slightly reddened cheeks before his inner eye perfectly and picturing Freed pulling such a face nearly made him chuckle. Besides, Freed teased him often enough.

However, he kept quiet. Instead he let his eyes wander now, taking in the rune mage’s appearance with every single detail. He took his sweet time with admiring his handsome and beautiful man and he certainly wouldn’t make a secret out of it that he found this dress-up just as attractive on Freed as Freed found these clothes attractive when on Laxus.

He looked gorgeous and this sort of clothing just fit the rune mage so very well. Damn, he could possibly tell him to dress up in suit and tie just for him to undress every single piece of it again. With his teeth.

Laxus made a mental note of that idea, just about managing to suppress a growl at this thought. He was certain that Freed would approve, and this was so much more interesting than focusing on… this boring event he was caught at right now.

When he still didn’t avert his eyes Freed looked at him at last, wondering. “Is something wrong?” He reached for his glass of champagne and slightly raised a brow.

“No. Was just thinkin’,” Laxus responded easily, his expression becoming thoughtful for a moment. Now if this wasn’t a perfect opportunity to spice up this evening a little. So after another very quick moment of thinking the dragon slayer leaned in very close and gently tucked a few strands of green hair aside so he could whisper into Freed’s ear. “ _You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now_.”

Sure enough Freed choked on the bit of champagne he’d sipped and his cheeks took on a subtle shade of crimson in no time.

At this point Laxus had so many troubles keeping a straight expression. Yes, he loved those red cheeks. He loved catching his boyfriend off guard like that and this attempt was obviously a success.

He wasn’t lying, though. He meant what he said. Absolutely. Damn, yes.

“What-” Apparently Freed wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say because that one single word was all he said for now. Oh damn… damn dragon slayer! He reached for a napkin to dab his chin after putting his glass away safely, avoiding direct eye-contact for a couple of heartbeats.

It was safe to say that Freed’s imagination worked gloriously.

Satisfied with his boyfriend’s reaction Laxus shrugged and grabbed another niblet, offering it to Freed with the tiniest hint of a grin. “Want another one?”

“No, thank you,” the rune mage muttered and glanced at the other shortly. Now what was the purpose of this prompt… statement? Freed narrowed his eyes to slits, observing Laxus out of the corner of his eyes.

It was just teasing. Yes, of course it was. But damn bold one!

…was it not?

Either way, fact was that the room was crowded and there was no way that they would get any privacy in here. Not even a single bit.

That didn’t keep this one sentence from lingering in the back of Freed’s mind for about the next two hours.

The evening proceeded slower than both of the men had wished it would. At least they didn’t get involved in any more long conversations. The one or other man approached them but Freed intended to keep the conversation short every time.

Evergreen and Bix had joined them for a while until Cana dragged them off somewhere. Well at least she seemed to have some fun and Laxus kind of envied her and some others for being able to handle this situation so easily while his own awkwardness had returned in batches.

That’s why he was more than glad that they could leave when nightfall arrived.

“Damn, finally.” Laxus stretched himself, contented to be outside and on his way home. About time!

“You did well.” Freed smiled tenderly, walking beside the taller man. It was a shame that he could barely see the adorable blush that crawled onto the blond’s cheeks right after he’d spoken.

“Tchz.” Laxus didn’t have more to say but he too was glad that he had finally endured this torture.

This was so much better. A star-lit sky, a soft breeze and the man he loved right next to him. The night was peaceful and the many moments of silence between the two of them didn’t bother either of them.

At some point Freed quietly reached for Laxus’ hand, gently intertwining their fingers while humming a soft tune to himself. The dragon slayer briefly shot a glance at their now linked hands but didn’t say or do anything apart from responding with a gentle squeeze.

He loved hearing Freed hum. It always meant that he was relaxed and one couldn’t exactly say that relaxation was a state Freed was in constantly. Both of them were dutiful and hard-working but sometimes the rune mage overdid it, especially when studying, gathering information or trying to discover something. How many times did he have to force Freed to leave his study to get rest and eat something? Too many times.

_Idiot…_

Laxus sighed barely audible but his lips curved into a small smile. Who would have thought that he would end up loving Freed as much as he did now…

After a good half an hour of walking the mages finally stood in front of their home. It had been two months since they moved in together now and didn’t regret it. It was such an incredibly good feeling to know that this was… _their home_. They lived here together. Shared a bathroom, a kitchen, a bed and god, did they love waking up next to each other. Something was simply missing if this wasn’t the case.

Laxus held the key and unlocked the door. God, after hours of this nonsense he could finally relax for real.

Though as Freed was standing slightly behind him he had no chance to spot the glint in the rune magician’s eyes.

And thus, he was absolutely not prepared for what would follow. 

As soon as the two men had entered their house the door fell closed with a loud thud Laxus hadn’t expected to hear. Immediately he spun back around just to get surprised a second time in the row.

One of Freed’s hands was on the back of the taller man’s neck while the other tugged on the blond’s tie to eliminate the inches that kept them from standing face to face exactly. Lips crashed onto his own in a bold manner, the power behind the kiss catching Laxus absolutely off guard. However, the kiss broke as quickly as it had erupted.

“What-” Laxus tried to inquire but got interrupted by the kinda harsh tug on his tie. It made him grumble at first but his expression changed quickly when he saw the intensity in his boyfriend’s look.

Contented that he managed to shut Laxus up, at least for a moment, he smiled mischievously and slowly let go of the tie while purring. “Does this room look _crowded_ to you?”

_If the room looked-?_   Laxus blinked, then narrowed his eyes, slowly catching on to what Freed was doing. “No-”

Again he got interrupted but this time it was the firm touch of Freed’s hands groping his rear, a move he hadn’t anticipated, at least not right now. The rune mage seemed satisfied with the answer Laxus gave and slowly but steadily the dragon slayer’s mind switched to a different mode.

It was when the rune mage’s smile widened, gaining an even more mischievous touch, that Laxus felt an intense tinge of excitement and Freed added his last question in another whisper. “Bedroom?”

“Yea.” Freed’s intention had sunk in completely and a grin began to spread across Laxus’ face slowly. Not going to lie, his man's confidence, no matter in what sort of situation, was a definite turn on of his. Giving his boyfriend one last glance he then didn’t hesitate to turn around, heading towards the targeted room. Oh, he already knew that this was going to be a nice conclusion of the evening, his previously formed grin staying put as he muttered to himself quietly. “ _Oh yea_.”

Meanwhile Freed used this chance to admire Laxus’ nice backside. Every bit of it and he would get an even better view once he’d gotten rid of the garments. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth he finally began to follow, having some quite arousing things in mind, things he would do to him. _His god_.

And each and every spot of him would get attention tonight.

Smirking himself the rune mage entered the room. Laxus had made himself comfortable on their bed casually, meeting the greenet’s grin with his own, teeth showing clearly. Closing the door behind him Freed slowly stepped closer, eyeing his man in suit and tie.

“I hope you don’t have to go somewhere tomorrow.”

Laxus snorted at this comment, sitting up to reach for Freed’s tie and pull him closer. “It’s too early to get cocky.” A growl vibrated in the dragon slayer’s throat, Freed’s face dangerously close to his own but he resisted the temptation to catch his lips for a kiss.

Freed on the other hand just kept smirking widely, perhaps even more at this counter, before he suddenly pushed the blond back onto the mattress by his broad chest. 

“ _Oh no_.” He was going to enjoy this, oh he was. As long as Laxus did, too, and he knew that he would. He wasn’t going to try something new or involve any bedroom toys, no need for blindfolds, handcuffs or anything similar. He was just going to enjoy him, their closeness. Oh he would have Laxus riding him, not least because he loved it just as much as Laxus did when Freed rode him, and then he would get to… what Laxus _offered_ so kindly earlier at this fancy event.

The thought that Laxus enjoyed what they had and shared just as much as he did always filled Freed with special happiness. 

But he wouldn’t let this very thought linger for too long, having something or rather _someone_ else to focus on. 

Straddling the blond who looked up with flickers of lust in his orange eyes he leaned down to nip Laxus’ lower lip before purring. “ _It is not._ ” And with that their lips finally locked in a kiss filled with appetite, Laxus’ hands reaching for Freed’s face to cup it and hold him close, the tense anticipation finally starting to loosen up, ready to turn into sheer _satisfaction_.


End file.
